


【翔润】红高跟

by MHS112



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 19:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17966432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MHS112/pseuds/MHS112





	【翔润】红高跟

-  
樱井从不后悔认识了松本。

-  
如果说松本最像哪类动物的话，樱井才不觉得是什么采访里提到的飞马或者是粉丝猜测的小泰迪熊。  
松本就是一只猫，在家又黏又乖，在外却有自己高冷摄人的气场。

-  
新的奢侈品公司花高价聘了松本来做模特，樱井作为负责方之一自然也会到场监督。  
看着摄影棚里自己的恋人从才入行到现在已经名声大起，时不时还会在朋友之间提到他时露出得意的小神情。

这次公司要宣传的是新推出的高定高跟鞋系列。

从光泽的皮面到哑光的绒布，所有的颜色都是这一季最夺人眼球的正红。钻石和银扣的设计刚好围住脚踝，更能让人将目光放在纤细的部分，细跟和两侧的底部还有精细的雕刻和设计记录着品牌的logo和名称。

商品在法国设计的时候樱井就有所耳闻。聘请的是最资深的设计师和工匠，前后花了近半年才想出这一系列的奢侈品。对于这次商品的问世，可以说是几个国家的负责人都盯着，选模特和做营销的时候樱井常常忙的几个晚上都睡不好。 更何况这次的商品将会是日本分公司夺回更多市场份额的最佳机会，几个重担压下来让樱井早上起来经常浮肿。松本看的心疼， 一时半会想不出什么办法来照顾他，只好尽力将三餐给他做好，晚上他回家的时候等着的永远是一缸热的洗澡水和松本带着牛奶味的亲亲。

但是，选中松本来做模特的却不是樱井。高层的起初的想法是想找有名的电影女演员来做代言人，来来回回找了几个都不能得到设计师的青睐。当时松本在做的是一系列其他奢饰品公司的服装企划，从男士丝绒西装到新式设计卫衣，从高雅柔和到帅气凌冽，松本将每一套衣服应该有得气场都用自己独特的方式表现了出来。那本杂志也在日本卖到脱销，樱井自然是自己买了十多本放在家里做收藏。偶然一次放了一本在桌子上去食堂吃饭，回来就被高管把杂志拿去了。

没几天松本就收到了邀请函，说是设计师非常满意他的作品。

樱井回到眼前，看着的是周围摄影师和化妆师进进出出忙的不可开交，面前摄影棚里酒红的背景配上少许玫瑰的花瓣，一旁的香槟还放在木桌上冒着气泡。碎花布纹的单人木沙发在一旁静候着属于它的角色。整个场景以暗红色作为基调，以此突出红色高跟鞋的明亮。欧式家具摆放凸显这个品牌本身的形象。松本在这个时候进场了，黑色的裙裤和西装修的他异常的纤瘦，手指上涂了和鞋一样色调的指甲油，黑色略长的卷发衬托出涂了暗红色调口红的嘴唇。他的气场打消了在场所有人对于男性代言女性商品的顾虑，就连摄影师也怔住忘记开始拍摄。

-  
他像一只黑猫一样，伏在沙发靠背上，持着香槟开始摄影。樱井看出了他稍有些害羞，眼神乱跳有些不知道该往哪搁，看来看去最后落在了樱井身上。

只见对方勾起嘴角，趁着没人在看的空隙留下唇语给模特之后便转身离去。

 

-

“呜啊..不要..不要了..轻一点啊..啊啊啊啊..”  
脚踝上的钻石在月光的反射下变得异常耀眼。  
樱井抬起对方的一条腿放在自己肩上，扶着腿根插了进去。

“拍摄的时候那么色情的眼神是想给谁看？“  
樱井对着敏感点撞击了几下。

“躺在沙发上扭来扭去的时候我可是看到了好几个人对着你咽口水啊，真是气人。“  
软肉的收缩让樱井知道对方害羞了。

 

“没有..只..只给sho...看..啊啊啊啊啊啊“ 松本扬起了头，口红早就被抹开晕在了白脸蛋上。涂着指甲油的双手拉扯着身后垫着的衬衫。

身上人看到对方这幕不仅没有丝毫停下的意思，反而变得更硬了。  
感受到体内对方的物什的变化，松本急得摇着头去推他。对方却不管不顾的拉起对方的双手举过头顶，加快了进出的速度。

松本高潮一次过后整个人虚脱的躺在大床上，高跟鞋还完整的穿在脚上，衣服裙裤早就被丢下了床。樱井刚刚射出的白浊还黏在对方小腹上。整个人像是一个玩坏的洋娃娃一样，躺在大床上等着樱井的下一轮开始。

樱井凑过去亲吻他的脚背，然后顺着往上一直到股间。 被操的红肿的小穴还在一张一合的叫嚣着不满足，樱井干脆直接扯过衬衫将他的双手绑了起来。再拉起对方站起来扶着墙，自己从后方进入了软穴。

松本穿着高跟本来就有些站不稳，被樱井这么一顶更是感到腿软无力。只能扶着墙哭叫着让对方慢一点。可是，松本太美味了，哪有看见自家恋人穿成这样扭来扭去还能保持理智的？

樱井舔舐着对方的耳朵，双手不安分的胸口抚摸着。衬衫本来就没打成死结，松本几个回合下来就把衬衫扯开了。樱井干脆十指相扣直接夺走对方双手的自由。红色指甲油再白皙的皮肤之间显得更加刺激。樱井直接舔上了对方的脖颈，加重了身下的力度。被中出的感觉实在是太爽了，松本仰着脖子哭吟着攀上了高潮。腿脚一软倒在了樱井的怀里。

等再被樱井抱回大床上的时候白浊已经顺着往外流，松本自己抱着双腿打开给樱井看身下的场景。红色高跟鞋在两边晃来晃去，指甲油也像是陷入白色臀肉里一样宣告着禁欲。

“怎么，我的宝贝今晚还没有吃够吗？”


End file.
